Be Alright
by selenur
Summary: This is a story about self-harming and teen problems. Will Naruto take a chance and help his best friend? But life is hard...


**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Be Alright**

_**Chapter 1: We all have secrets**_

Dark. Lots of darkness. Every single corner of the room is pitch black. Even with your eyes wide open, is way too dark to see something.

Then deepness. Like if you were falling all the way down from a huge skyscraper. And a feeling of emptiness, that holds you way too tight and you feel like you're running out of breath. There's a massive weight all over you, it's smashing, suffoccating and crushing you, and then...

Feeling your heart again and breathing your oxygen.

Sasuke woke up all of the sudden. 3 a.m, the digital alarm said. He ran his hand through the chest, his heart was even skipping a beat. What was that? He had been dreaming about weird things like that for three weeks. He stood up lazily, went to the bathroom and blinked for a second while turning the lights on. That lamp was so bright it almost seemed like neon, and it made his eyes burn.

By looking in the mirror, it almost seemed like he had seen a ghost. His eyes were a little teary and he was breathing heavily. Then someone was knocking on the door.

-May I? - Suigetsu was looking sleepy too, he almost triped while trying to close the door behind him.

-How did you know I was awake?

-I could hear you trying to get up without bumping with something in my room! Insomnia, huh?

-No, I just had a bad dream. Now I'm kinda afraid to go back to sleep. - Sasuke sat on the floor, and ran his hands through is black messy hair, trying to ease a headache.

-Do you... want me to get you something, like... are you ok? - The white haired had never seen his friend on that state of ruin, for the first time ever, he was actually feeling sorry for Sasuke.

-Help me getting up and then we'll see. - Sasuke reached his hand up to hold Suigetsu's arm, while he helped him.

-Heyy... what's that on your wrist? - Suigetsu grabbed Sasuke's arm, trying to turn it around.

-Nothing. That's nothing. - He said, while covering up his arm with a blanket he had left on the floor, and walking back to his room.

Suigetsu sat on the bed, curling his legs up like a child and putting a sleepy face on. - Now can you please, please tell me what was that "bad dream" about?

-I don't really want to talk about it. It's just a result of my bad life experiences. Those things never let me go. - Sasuke was walking in circles across the room, sitting next to Suigetsu and allowing him to take a close look was actually not an option at that moment. But helding things on your head for so long just makes it worse.

-Ok, so... give me just a minute, I'm going to the bathroom, ok?

Suigetsu nodded, yawning lazily. So lazily he didn't even notice his friend had locked the bathroom's door. Sasuke threw is blanket away, trying to rub away the pain on his left arm. After almost 5 months since the last time, everything was falling apart again, and there were the scars and the cuts.

Starting all over. Again, and again, and again. Self-harming has those moments: "Why am I doing this?", "This is wrong" or "I'm losing my mind". But most of the time, you only think "Welcome to my fucked up life."

It seemed like a weird, but pleasing feeling: the little bumps on the skin, those sored bruises, and the sensation of the blood coming out on tiny drops. It was painful, but not like all the rest.

Well he could tell Suigetsu. He was the kind of person who talks about any subject as naturally as he breathes. But no. There's no way he was going to tell him. He'd rather kill himself at once. No. Now all he had to do was putting some bandaids on, drink some water and get some sleep. And so he did.

While unlocking the bathroom's door, Sasuke tried a fake smile the moment he came out and faced Suigetsu again.

-Heyy.. thanks for staying here with me. I guess I'm fine now, I'm going to sleep, you should, too.

-Are you sure? Cause the moment I lay on my bed, nothing else in this world will wake me up! - Suigetsu laughed, while getting up and stretching.

-Yes. Everything's alright now. See you tomorrow, lazy ass.

-Yep, you're alright. Get some sleep and sweet dreams, you whoreo. - Suigetsu said, while closing the door behind him and doing the peace sign.

Let's sleep away the sadness of today.

**Author's note:**I know this is quite short for a first chapter, but I'm really busy with school :\ (and I was listening to Miley Cyrus while writing, so I kinda got lost).I promise the next chapters will be better and bigger, ok? BTW if you're wondering why did I choose to write about self-harm, I want you guys to know I've met lots of people with this concerning issue. Luckily I'm not a part of those people and I hope I'll never be, but I love to help people and listen to their problems. Self-harmers are the most beautiful and inspiring people you'll ever meet. Oh, and Justin Bieber, heh? I didn't use to like him that much, but the song "Be Alright" is so freaking amazing and beautiful, I decided to name my fic after it. Go listen to it, really. #Sobbing

See you next time and tell me what the hell do you think about my first experience as a writer ;) xo


End file.
